yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 039
！２ の | romaji = Kōrin! Nitai no Jibakushin | japanese translated = Descend! The Two Earthbound Gods | episode number = 39 | japanese air date = December 24, 2008 | english air date = August 14, 2009 | japanese opening = Last Train - The New Morning | japanese ending = CROSS GAME | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua | animation director = Yuji Kokai }} "Digging Deeper, Part 3", known as "Descend! The Two Earthbound Gods" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on December 24, 2008 and in the United States on August 14, 2009. Summary Akiza and Misty's Duel Jack hastily rides his Duel Runner closer to the Arcadia Movement building while trying to find an entrance through the flaming symbol that is surrounding the Arcadia Movement headquarters. Meanwhile, inside, Misty informs Akiza that if she wishes to save Sayer, she may leave after defeating her, provided Akiza can actually do so. Anxiously, Akiza begins her turn. As she does so, Misty reminds her that "Black Rose Dragon" has been turned to stone and subsequently has 0 ATK, and with "Savage Colosseum" in play, it must declare an attack. "Black Rose Dragon" is forced to battle "Reptile Gorgon". Unable to move, "Black Rose Dragon" is easily destroyed. "Black Rose Dragon" shatters and Akiza's Life Points drop to 2500, causing her to feel the pain inflicted by Shadow Dueling. She remarks that this power is on par with that of Psychic Dueling. Misty assures her that Psychic Dueling comes nowhere close to this power, the power of a Dark Signer. She asks Akiza what's wrong and that she seems shocked that there's a type of Dueling more terrifying than Psychic Dueling. Misty then calls the Black Rose Witch to bring on her power and let her see the magic that spreads fear. Akiza sighs and continues her turn. She gains 300 Life Points from the effect of "Savage Colosseum" and activates "Synchro Spirits", removing from play "Black Rose Dragon" from her Graveyard to Special Summon its Synchro Material Monsters. "Twilight Rose Knight" and "Lord Poison" are revived. Next, she activates "Dimension Reversion", returning "Black Rose Dragon" to her Extra Deck. Misty sees this as no trouble as she will simply destroy "Black Rose Dragon" just as many times as Akiza Summons it. Akiza plays "Urgent Tuning", allowing her to perform a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase. She tunes "Twilight Rose Knight" and "Lord Poison" to Summon "Black Rose Dragon" once again. Akiza then uses "Black Rose Dragon's" effect to clear the field upon its Synchro Summon. All cards apart from "Savage Colosseum", which was protected by "Field Barrier", are destroyed in a whirlwind of petals. Seeing Akiza destroy "Black Rose Dragon" to take out her field, Misty says that she finds it refreshing, that the one called the Black Rose Witch should struggle like this to survive. Akiza still doesn't know what grudge Misty holds against her, but since she's taking a serious pass at her life, Akiza says she must also put up a serious fight. Misty argues that that's something Akiza has always done. She has repeatedly destroyed, under the pretext that she was saving herself, not caring how many were sacrificed in the process. Now Misty vows to make Akiza suffer the same pain that she has allotted others. Misty identifies herself and her brother as people Akiza has allotted despair upon. Akiza states that she doesn't know who Misty's brother is. That doesn't surprise Misty, as she claims his existence must have been nothing more than a mere drop in the bucket to Akiza. She then says that Akiza killed her brother, causing Akiza to freeze stiff and whisper back "what did you say?". Escaping imprisonment Tanner breaks down the door into Luna's room. Luna is happy to see him and Yanagi enter. Yanagi hugs Luna, while Tanner spots Leo through the window into the next room. He instructs the other two to stand back, while he picks up a sofa and smashes it through the window. Tanner wakes up Leo and asks if he's okay. Leo remembers losing to Sayer and asks where is Luna, who is standing right in front of him. He is glad to see Luna is okay, although Luna points out that it should be the other way around. The four agree that they should quickly get out of the building. Misty explains that her brother died after watching one of Akiza's Duels at the Daimon Area. Akiza denies knowing who her younger brother is and says there were no boys at that Duel field. Misty says how her brother had admired the Black Rose Witch, causing Akiza's eyes to tremble. Misty notes that Akiza's powers could have also been used to save others. Akiza argues that she does not have such a power that can save people. Clenching a fist, she explains that she only has an accursed power, that will continue to haunt her. As Leo, Luna, Yanagi and Tanner dash down a flight of stairs, Luna detects something with her Mark of the Dragon. She infers that Akiza is Dueling and rushes in the direction of the Duel. Misty calls Akiza a fool who uses her gifted power only for her own needs and claims that had she not existed, her brother would still be alive. Misty glares at Akiza with pitch-dark eyes, vowing to make Akiza pay and fully assured that she was revived to seek revenge on her. She prompts Akiza to continue her turn. Summoning "Ccarayhua" Luna arrives and spots Akiza dueling. Akiza Sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Leo, Tanner and Yanagi then arrive and ask who it is that Akiza's facing. Misty begins her turn. As she raises her arm, after drawing a card, Luna spots her dark mark. She recognizes it as one of the "Earthbound Immortals" that fought the Crimson Dragon, meaning she's one of the Dark Signers. Yanagi recognises Akiza's opponent as Misty, the world's top model. All four spectators are shocked to see that she is a Dark Signer. Misty activates "Reptile Spawn", removing from play "Reptile Gorgon" to Special Summon 2 "Reptile Tokens". Next she Releases both Tokens and chants "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long. 'Earthbound God Ccarayhua'!" The Tokens transfigure into two purple orbs of light, which merge and fly though the hallway and out of the building. The orb turns into some sort of device, causing the birthmarks of Akiza, Luna, Jack and Yusei to ache. Yusei recognizes the pain as the pain he felt, when Kalin's "Earthbound Immortal" was present. Luna's birthmark emits a sphere of light, which surrounds her, Leo, Yanagi and Tanner. Although Luna doesn't know what it is, she is certain it is there to protect them. Outside the building, many residents have spotted the device summoned by Misty. All these people apart from Greiger (who is inside a Security wagon) transfigure into glowing streams of light, which sail through the air into the device. Greiger wonders what is going on as he helplessly watches the people being sucked by the device. Jack, who is spared from this fate as he is a Signer, realizes what is going on, as he had seen it during Yusei and Kalin's duel. Inside the building, Luna and her friends are protected by the sphere. The streams sail past the Duel Field. Misty tells Akiza not to worry, as a Signer's soul will not be taken by the arrival of an "Earthbound Immortal", at least not until the end of their Shadow Duel (in the dub, she says she's leaving Akiza for last). The device shoots a ray of light, which crashes into the ground, creating a cloud of dust. Jack stops his Duel Runner and sees something that terrifies even him. Inside, Akiza asks where is the monster that Misty had Summoned. Misty replies that it has been here a while, and prompts Akiza to look behind her. Akiza's pupils quiver and she turns her head, spotting something pass and completely block the view out a hall window. She stares at a now pitch-gray window and is shocked as it opens, revealing a massive green eye as large as the window itself. Outside, the giant lizard, "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua", is at a height comparable to the building and grips onto it. Akiza slowly backs in the opposite direction. "It would appear that yet another Duel has received its outcome," Misty states. A loud scream is heard coming from above. Akiza recognizes the voice as Sayer. She looks up and calls out his name, when she spots him plummeting to his doom. (In the dub, this scene is absent.) Back in Satellite, Yusei starts to worry that people in the city are going to suffer, now that an "Earthbound Immortal" has been Summoned. But in his state, there is nothing he can do right now. Outside the Arcadia Movement building, a helicopter lowers near Greiger's wagon. The doors to the wagon are swung open and Greiger stands to see a man in Dark Signer robes. Greiger asks who he is. The man answers that his name is Devack. Devack raises his arm, holding his Duel Disk and pulls a card from his Deck. He fires the card, "Axe of Despair", at the floor of the wagon. The card ricochets up cutting the chains binding Greiger's arms and legs. Devack invites Greiger to come with them, if vengeance still burns in his heart. Summoning "Aslla piscu" Sayer asks what's happening as the place shakes from Ccarayhua's Summoning. Carly tells him that plans are being set for his plummet into eternal darkness. Sayer again asks what happened, but Carly reminds him they are still Dueling and recommends that he fight, if he doesn't want to die. Sayer frowns and stands up. Carly says that she will give him a chance and makes a familiar gesture, as she tells him it will, however, only be one turn. She asks him to entertain her. Sayer thinks that Carly's power greatly exceeds Psychic Dueling, but seems to only activate during a Duel. In that case he must win the Duel; he doesn't call himself the leader of the Arcadia Movement for nothing. Sayer begins his turn and draws "Teleport". With "Future Visions" in play, any monster Normal Summoned will be sent into the future, he thinks. He gets around this by activating "Teleport", which allows him to Special Summon monsters. By paying 800 Life Points, Sayer Special Summons "Storm Caller". Next he plays "Premature Burial", paying another 800 Life Points, leaving him with just 200 Life Points, to Special Summon "Magical Android" from his Graveyard. He has "Storm Caller" attack "Fortune Lady Fire", but Carly activates "Slip of Fortune", removing from play "Fire" to negate the attack. Next, "Magical Android" attacks Carly directly, dropping her Life Points to 1600. Sayer Summons "Psychic Commander", who gets removed from play due to "Future Visions'" effect. Sayer ends his turn and gains 1200 Life Points from the effect of "Magical Android". Both players stand even at 1400 Life Points. Sayer thinks that "Psychic Commander" should return on his next turn, which he plans on tuning with "Magical Android" to Synchro Summon his Deck's ace monster, "Thought Ruler Archfiend", which he can use to easily win. Carly has other plans. She begins her turn. Due to the effects of "Future Visions" and "Slip of Fortune", "Fortune Lady Light" and "Fortune Lady Fire" return to her side of the field. She Releases both monsters and the same process that Misty used to Summon her "Earthbound Immortal" begins. Carly chants "Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Descend forth! 'Earthbound God Aslla piscu'!" Sayer is slightly blown back as she performs the Summon. He calls Carly an idiot and third rate duelist, for the monster she Summons will be removed due to "Future Visions". Carly reminds Sayer that his chance only lasted one turn. The effect of "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" since it was removed from the field. It destroys all of Sayer's monsters and inflicts 800 damage per monster destroyed. Sayer asks where the monster she Summoned is. He hears a noise and turns around to see the massive hummingbird outside. Sayer is astounded that a monster can be so huge. Carly smiles and says "Begone, Sayer, into a world of darkness". The hummingbird, "Aslla piscu", cries out and Sayer's scream is heard below in Akiza and Misty's Duel. Aslla piscu pecks into the building, taking out Sayer's monsters and casting explosions all around the same floor of the building. Destruction of the building Down below, Akiza spots Sayer falling past the inside balconies, followed by debris from the higher floors. She screams out his name, which echoes through the building. The walls begin to crack and more parts of the building fall apart. Tanner swiftly picks up the twins, as he and Yanagi dash out of the building. Misty concludes that her and Akiza's Duel is postponed. Tanner shouts at Akiza to run, but Yanagi says it's too dangerous to stick around and they must run themselves. Outside, the two "Earthbound Immortals" pull away from the building and are sucked into the shadowy matter below them. Tanner and Yanagi, each carrying a twin, exit the building, just as Jack arrives. Jack asks what happened. Tanner's not fully sure, but tells him that Akiza and a Dark Signer were Dueling. This confirms Jack suspicions of a Dark Signer. He asks where Akiza is now. Tanner informs him that she's still inside. Despite Tanner yelling back after him that it's too dangerous, Jack races into the building. Jack speeds up flights of stairs and stops to ask if anyone is there. He looks down and spots Carly's broken glasses. He recognizes them and starts calling her name, but instead hears Akiza grunt. He spots her body, picks her up and continues to call Carly. Dark Signers' escape Carly steps onto an outside balcony, not fully aware of what just happened. She remembers attacking Sayer and begins to panic, as she wonders whether she could really have committed such a terrible act. She is confused as she spots the strange Duel Disk and dark mark on her arms. Unable to cope with this revelation, Carly falls to her knees and cries for Jack to help her. She lowers to rest of her body to the ground and continues to cry out louder. Emerging from a cloud of smoke, Misty enters the balcony. She tells Carly that this is her destiny, and that she was chosen, like the rest of them. They won the favor of the Gods of Death. The moment death came to visit Carly, she had wished with all her might not to die, and those "Immortals" have granted them their wishes. They are no longer residents of this world; their birthmarks bear proof of this. Carly's eyes continue to flood, hearing this. Misty pats her on the shoulder, telling her that it's going to be okay. This information is a lot to take in, but before long, Carly shall realize her destiny. Carly's tears don't stop, as she partly gets up, enough to collapse into a hug, around Misty. The helicopter that came to Greiger's rescue arrives and hovers over the two. Featured Duels Akiza Izinski vs. Misty Tredwell :... continued from last episode Turn 3: Akiza Akiza draws. Due to the second effect of "Savage Colosseum", "Black Rose Dragon" (0/1800) is forced to attack "Reptile Gorgon" (1500/1400). "Reptile Gorgon" destroys "Black Rose Dragon" (Akiza 4000 → 2500). The first effect of "Savage Colosseum" activates (Akiza 2500 → 2800). Akiza activates her face-down "Synchro Spirits" to remove from play "Black Rose Dragon" from her Graveyard and Special Summon "Twilight Rose Knight" (1000/1000) and "Lord Poison" (1500/1000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Akiza then activates her face-down "Dimension Reversion" to return "Black Rose Dragon" from the Removed from Play Zone to her Extra Deck. Akiza then activates her face-down "Urgent Tuning" to Synchro Summon one Synchro Monster during the Battle Phase. She tunes "Lord Poison" with "Twilight Rose Knight" in order to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Akiza then activates the first effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy all cards on the field. All cards except "Savage Colosseum" are destroyed (due to "Field Barrier"). Akiza Sets a card. "Seed of Deception" is the last card in Akiza's hand. Turn 4: Misty Misty draws. She then activates "Reptile Spawn" to remove from play "Reptile Gorgon" from her Graveyard and Special Summon two "Reptile Tokens" (0/0 for both) in Attack Position. She then Tributes both Tokens in order to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. The Duel is then interrupted and postponed, as the building begins to fall apart. Sayer vs. Carly Carmine :... continued from last episode Turn 3: Sayer Sayer draws "Teleport" and subsequently activates it. Now if Carly has monsters on her field, but Sayer has none, he can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon a Psychic-type monster from his hand. Sayer activates the effect of "Teleport" (Sayer 1800 → 1000) to Special Summon "Storm Caller" (2300/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Premature Burial" to pay 800 Life Points (Sayer 1000 → 200) and Special Summon "Magical Android" (2400/1700) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Storm Caller" attacks "Fortune Lady Fire", but Carly activates her face-down "Slip of Fortune" to remove from play "Fortune Lady Fire" and negate the attack. "Magical Android" attacks directly (Carly 4000 → 1600). Sayer Normal Summons "Psychic Commander" (1400/800) in Attack Position. The effect of "Future Visions" activates, removing from play "Psychic Commander" until Sayer's next Standby Phase. On Sayer's End Phase, the effect of "Magical Android" activates (Sayer 200 → 1400). Sayer intends for "Psychic Commander" to return to his field during his next Standby Phase. Once that is done, Sayer plans to tune "Magical Android" with "Psychic Commander" in order to Synchro Summon "Thought Ruler Archfiend". Turn 4: Carly Carly draws "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu". On Carly's Standby Phase, "Fortune Lady Light" returns to her side of the field (? → 200/? → 200) in Attack Position due to the effect of "Future Visions". At the same time, the last effect of "Slip of Fortune" returns "Fortune Lady Fire" (? → 400/? → 400) to the field in Attack Position. Carly Tributes her two monsters in order to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" (2500/2500) in Attack Position. The effect of "Future Visions" activates, removing from play "Aslla piscu". This activates the effect of "Aslla piscu", destroying all of Sayer's monsters and inflicting 1600 damage to Sayer (Sayer's Life Points are not shown hitting 0). Difference in adaptations * In the original, Akiza didn't think that her Mark of the Dragon was trying to tell her something. * In the dub, the conversation between Akiza and Misty is based on what Akiza has done throughout the series, not just about her brother. * In the dub, Yanagi claimed Bolt had broken 8 doors before they found Luna and Leo. This aspect wasn't present in the original. * In the original, when Bolt Tanner woke up Leo, he didn't ask if it was Christmas. * In the original, Bolt Tanner didn't ask how Leo did in his Duel against Sayer. * In the original, Misty's brother didn't speak to Akiza after one of her Duels in the narrows of New Domino City. * In the original, Luna didn't describe the orb that her Mark of the Dragon made as "some sort of energy field". * In the original, when an "Earthbound Immortal" is Summoned, all non-Signers and non-active Duelists are absorbed. In the dub, Misty explains she is feeding souls of the citizens to it and will save Akiza for last. This was likely just to intimidate Akiza. * In the dub, screams which are apparently coming from Sayer are added. * In the dub, Devack tells Greiger who he is. Devack said nothing about who he was in the original. * In the original, Sayer wasn't thinking of what he can do with Carly after he defeats her. * In the dub, the clouds produced when "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" attacks are recolored pink. * In the dub, when Sayer falls down the Arcadia Movement building, he falls into the same "purple mist" that Carly fell into, instead of just falling to his death. * In the original, Akiza Sets a card. This wasn't mentioned in the dub. * In the dub, Jack finds Akiza after she call to him; in the original, she is unconscious. * There are more flashbacks when Jack picks up Carly's glasses in the original than in the dub. * In the original, Carly cries out about not wanting to be a Dark Signer and calls out to Jack. In the dub she's simply confused about what she's done. Mistakes * In the dub, Misty says that "Savage Colosseum" is a Trap Card. * In the dub, when Sayer activates "Premature Burial", his Life Point meter is full but his Life Points are only 200. meter.]] * After Misty summons her "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" she tells Akiza to turn around. Akiza gasps and puts her hand over her mouth as she sees Ccaryhua's eye open, in which her fingerless glove is missing at that moment. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.